


Oh The Dawn Of The Day Set Our Country Aflame (As The Sun Rose Bloody And True)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: oh my god...title from beetlebug's Ode to L'manburg
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 50





	Oh The Dawn Of The Day Set Our Country Aflame (As The Sun Rose Bloody And True)

“We’ll become legends. One way or another.” A cold tone seeped into his voice, the brunette male staring down at the other. 

“Wilbur, you can’t be serious!” Tommy protested, fear in his gaze. “What about Nikki? Tubbo? Eret-”   
“Eret betrayed us, Tommy! We can’t trust anyone! We can only trust ourselves!” Wilbur snarled as Tommy’s words became more frantic. 

“Eret helped us! Wilbur-” His voice broke as tears filled his eyes. He was scared. “Wilbur this isn’t the way!” 

“It’s the only way.” With that, he stepped out the door, slamming it shut behind him. 

-

“...So that’s it? It’s over?” With trembling steps, Tommy moved towards the smirking male as the dust settled. 

“Yes. Manburg is no more.”

“...no, no, no!” His voice was shaky. “D-did Tubbo make it out at least? Wilbur, please, did he make out?”

“Tubbo?” Wilbur blinked almost lazily as his coat moved in the wind. “He’s fine.”

The blond almost collapsed from relief. “Oh thank god. I- I have to go.”

-

“Tommy?”

“Tubbo!” The two collided, laughing happily, and as Tommy pulled back from the hug, eyes searching for wounds, the feathered end of an arrow sprouted from his best friend’s throat. He choked, hands flying to the arrow. A thump, and an arrow sprouted from his chest. As his vision faded to black, the worn boots of Wilbur came into view, and he leaned down, whispering softly into the blond’s ear.

“It was never meant to be.”


End file.
